Mi vida sin ti
by nachi123
Summary: Porque mi vida ahora se había vuelto vacía, sin emociones, sonrisas o esa chispa que me impulsaba para seguir viviendo. Solo caminaba en busca de mi objetivo, el.


**Total drama Island, sus muchas secuelas ni sus personajes **

**no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autora.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me quiere pagar... no me quejo)**

**Lo unico que me vendria perteneciendo fuera es la trama de la historia, si alguien me la roba... lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el fic:**

* * *

Mi graduación esta cerca. Solo me queda un semestre en la preparatoria. Mis notas son francamente, las mejores del salón, todas mayores de diecisiete, inclusive me habían dicho que iba a aparecer en el cuadro de honor; mi asistencia es puntual, sin ninguna falta y en orden, me habían entregado un premio por romper el record de asistencia perfecta; mi conducta ejemplar y sin ningún problema…

¿Pero saben que?

Eso no importaba ya.

Estudiar, trabajar, ser beuna en deportes, la mejor en todo eso y demás cosas… Ciertamente había perdido ya la importancia. Sobre todo cuando ya no tenía a ese alguien con quien pelear, con quien discutir y a quien tratar de sobrepasar para restregarle en la cara que lo había superado…

Abro los ojos, y me encuentro sentada frente a la mesa de la computadora, sonrió amargamente, me había quedado dormida sobre ella.

Otra vez…

Antes lo hacia por las simples, ¿y para que negar? tontas peleas de Messenger.

Normalmente cuando ya nos cansábamos de discutir, uno de los dos terminaba rendido sobre la mesa de la computadora. Pero ahora simplemente me quedaba en ese lugar por inercia, todos los días, desde que _el_ se había ido. Entraba a mí cuarto, prendía la computadora con una vaga esperanza de que el ya me estuviera escribiendo _princesa_… pero nada, revisaba su estado y siempre era el mismo: desconectado.

Suspiro, y miro el reloj, las once y cuarto, me levanto de la silla y voy al baño, antes de entrar abren la puerta y me encuentro con mi hermano mayor, el me mira.

—Hola Courtney —saluda mientras se seca el cabello con una toalla, me mira con ternura y como en pocas ocasiones sin aburrimiento ni cansancio, se ve que a Noah no le cuesta nada esterarse de mi estado.

—Buenos días —digo sin ganas, ningún día es bueno desde que _el_ ya no está, me desvisto y me meto en la ducha.

Noah… mi hermano mayor por un año.

Le debía tanto. Sin el nunca lo hubiera conocido, claro indirectamente el había sido el que nos había unido, y eso que el primer día no había sido precisamente perfecto, pero era esas cosas vergonzosas y pocos comunes que lo hacían maravilloso...

_Ese día, por raro que se escuchase de mi persona, estaba llegando llegado tarde._

_Comencé a correr cuando vi el edificio blanco, solo unas cuadras más y llegaría. Cruce la calle casi volando, pero cuando ya iba a la mitad un jeep negro con música de Rock pesado a todo volumen se cruzó en mi caminó casi chocándome. Este se detuvo, apenas. _

—_Hey cuidado niña, fíjate por donde vas —habló levantándose un ¿Cómo describirlo? Delincuente era la palabra, el cabello negro con una cresta verde, piercing, collar de prisión, remera negra con un cráneo… el típico chico que iba a terminar su vida dentro se una prisión._

_Lo miré fijamente y vi unos hermosos ojos azules, y sino hubiera sido por su apariencia en ese momento me hubiera embobado. Pero como yo era Courtney Jonson no podía demostrar lo que pensaba, menos aun cuando mis pensamientos eran dirigidos hacia "esa cosa" ya que persona decente no parecía. _

—_El que debería fijarse eres tú, delincuente —dije poniendo las manos en mis caderas— Casi y me cho… _

—_Duncan que raro tú llegando tarde —habló una voz llena de sarcasmo. Una voz muy familiar, con la que me hacía criado toda la vida. _

—_Lo siento Noah, llegaría temprano si cierta niña mandona no estuviera parada como tonta enfrente de mi coche —dijo el… un momento ¡Me estaba insultando!_

—_¿Cómo que niña mandona? —pregunté sobresaltada, pero sin dejar pasar el hecho de que ya sabia su nombre._

—_¿acaso prefieres que te diga princesa acaso? —rió este cruzando de brazos. Yo estaba a unto de imitar u gesto y decirle por donde se podía meter ese "Princesa" _

—_Ya Courtney, Duncan siempre es así —en eso me digné a voltearme para encarar a mi hermano mayor, nadie se metía cuando yo estaba discutiendo. _

—_¿Lo conoces? —Pregunté._

—_Si, el es Duncan que lamentablemente esta en mi salón —Explicó Noah suspirando— También es… _

—…_Mi primo —completó otra voz. En ese momento me di la vuelta y contemple al que en ese entonces me parecía le perfección en persona, todo lo contrario al adefesio que tenia al frente. El era alto, bronceado, cuerpo matador, cabello perfectamente desordenado y castaño oscuro, ojos azules…_

Cerré la llave del agua de repente, tantos pensamientos que había tenido con el, tantos sonrojos, tantas esperanzas e ilusiones que me había dado para que resultara ser una simple escoria que no merecía nada, simplemente soledad, sufrimiento, y sobre todo… odio.

Me rodeo el cuerpo con una toalla, voy a mi cuarto y me pongo mi ropa, una camisa de manga larga y corte V color negra, unos jeans oscuros, y unos tacones negros. Todo oscuro.

Había tomado esa costumbre hace treinta y un día exactamente.

Bajo al comedor y encuentro a mi madre haciendo el desayuno, a Noah esperándolo y a mi padre leyendo el periódico. Cuando me ve, lo baja y me sonríe.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —pregunta.

"Además de haberme dormido de nuevo sobre la mesa de la computadora, haber derramado un millón de lagrimas, haber soñado con el y haber recordado unos de los momentos mas cruciales de mi vida…"

—…Bien —respondo y me siento mecánicamente. Mi madre me da huevo revuelto, tocino y pan, hago una mueca y comienzo a comer con poco agrado.

—Sabes Courtney, me extrañas de que no hayas salido con nadie… —dijo mi padre con una sonrisa, como quien no quiere la cosa. Solo había pasado un mes ¿Qué esperaba? — ¿Qué pasó con Justin?

Hago una mueca.

Ya sabía por que siempre había juzgado por la primera impresión. Influencias de mi padre, nada mas de el, y solo de el.

Recuerdo como fue su reacción cuando le presenté a Duncan, bueno técnicamente no se lo presente.

_Ese día habíamos salido al cine._

_Después de haber discutido como por media hora sobre que película seria mejor…_

_Yo votaba por una película dramática, donde la chica se despertaba como todo los días e iba a su colegio, todo el mundo la ignoraba, a tal punto como si no existiera. Al pasar mas de una semana la chica se daba cuenta que había estado muerta y sus amigos, familiares y novio solo la recordaban con dolor, al final cruzaba la verja llamada limbo que separaban el mundo de los vivos del mundo de los muertos, Remember me, era su nombre. (*) _

_La otra era la de un asesino en serie, que se hospedó en un hotel. En el cual, casualmente, un pequeño grupo de estudiantes se había también hospedado para pasar las vacaciones de verano, el asesino psicópata se había obsesionado con una chica es especial, e iba matando a todos sus amigos hasta que ella quedara sola es su pequeño juego diabólico, película muy sangrienta si me lo preguntan… Obsesión sangrienta. (*) _

_Decidimos ir a ver la película de terror, y después de dicha película no había quedado precisamente bien, sinceramente me había asustado. _

_¡Había tirado el pote de palomitos hacia la fila de atrás! _

_Claro había sido un accidente._

_¿Y que hizo el para ayudarme? Exacto. Reírse de mí de camino a casa. _

—_Ya bájale un poco Duncan, después de todo el hombre garfio no existe, es solo una leyenda urbana —dije cuando ya habíamos llegado al frente de mi casa. El sonrió misteriosamente, como amaba esa sonrisa. _

—_Si tal vez tengas razón… ¡O no! —el había sacado un garfio de juguete, pero igualmente logró asustarme… Retrocedí tanto que me tropecé y caí de espaldas. _

—_Courtney Jonson ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó mi padre al vernos. Yo asustada de espaldas contra el piso y Duncan con un garfio haciendo una posición como si de verdad me fuera a atacar. _

_Supongo que sobra decir que de hay mi padre mas nunca le agrado Duncan, en realidad no hacia ni el esfuerzo para conocerlo._

—¿Sabes? el es un buen chico —dijo mi padre— Es listo, educado, viene de buena familia, presentable y…

—Padre, No pienso volver con el —dije seria y fríamente— Es mas, entre mas lejos este de mi vida mejor, y aunque fue el único hombre sobre la tierra primero me suicidaría.

Sin terminar de comer me levanto, y dejando el plato en la mesa me fui. Ya la relación con mi padre estaba casi nula, aunque le tenía el respeto que toda hija le debía tener a su padre, ya no le apreciaba.

Ya no al ver la furia en sus ojos cuando le confesé que llevaba saliendo con _el_ mas de un mes.

Ya no cuando fue a la comisaría a delatarlo por haber cometido un robo, en el cual, _el_ me confesó, que se había arrepentido e iba a entregarse.

Ya no cuando no fue capaz de decirme que _el_ ya no estaba aquí.

Ya no cuando lo vi en el funeral vestido de colores como si le hubiera alegrado su muerte.

Y definitivamente ya no cuando me sugirió que volviera con su primo.

Sacudo la cabeza, y comienzo a Caminar en dirección hacia la preparatoria.

Pude simplemente haber esperado a Noah para que me llevara en su auto, pero quería estar sola.

Me detengo bajo una poste de luz que estaba un poco torcido y el foco estaba quebrado, al parecer mi vida estaba llena de recuerdos de el, y este poste representaba otro.

—_Ves princesa —dijo el con su voz arrogante— Te superé en el examen._

—_Solo por que no pude estudiar ya que tu no me dejaste tranquila en el Messenger, y además te copiaste —reclamé ya enojada por que me estuviera restregando su perfecta nota desde que salimos de la preparatoria._

—_Pero igual te superé —dijo el sonriendo— Si te hubieras animado a copiar… _

—_Yo a comparación de otros no me copio, eso es injusto y va en contra de las reglas —dije haciéndome la justa. La verdad, si no fuera por que estaba sentado junto a incompetentes, también me hubiera copiado. _

—_Es eso, ¿O es que simplemente no puedes hacer nada arriesgado? —preguntó el sonriendo maliciosamente _

—_¿A que te refieres con eso? —pregunté sobresaltada, yo era valiente, mucho._

—_Vamos niña, siempre te la pasas haciendo lo correcto ¿Por qué? La razón es sencilla: Eres una santurrona que no pueden dejar de hacer lo que mama y papa le dicen —se explicó el rodando los ojos. En ese momento mi rostro se estaba poniendo rojo de la furia. _

—_¡Eso no es cierto! —dije con las manos en las caderas— ¿Quieres que te lo compruebe? _

—_Inténtalo —me retó sonriendo._

_Así que quería una prueba, Pues yo se la iba a dar… _

_En menos de un segundo lo había agarrado de la remera fuertemente acercándolo a mi, y junté mis labios con los de el. _

_Primero, solo fue un beso casto, sin mover mis labios o mucho menos abrazarlo. Pero como quería dejar claro mi punto, me aventuré a besarlo mas, posando mi lengua por sus labios pidiendo entrada, y casi de inmediato la obtuve. _

_Pronto el correspondió agarrándome de la cintura y estrechándome más a el, para que negar: Ese delincuente besaba de maravilla. Fue una descarga de adrenalina que me hacia desear mas y mas, y claro el como buen temerario me besaba con el mismo ímpetu que yo a el, tal vez incluso mas. _

_¿Y les confieso algo?:_

_¿Pueden creer que fue el mejor beso que había tenido en mi vida? ¿No? pues lo fue. _

—_Te quedó en claro mi punto —pregunté mirándolo a los ojos después del salvaje beso. _

_El primero se quedó embobado mirando como me lamía mi labio inferior, repitiendo ese acto inconcientemente, después me miró hambriento. _

—_¿Sabes? aun no me convences —dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, acercó su cara y me besó, esta vez el tomando el la iniciativa. _

Muevo mi cabeza desechando esos recuerdos que solo torturan mi alma, recordándome que el ya no estaba, no lo iba a ver nunca mas, no escucharía ese "princesa" y sobre todo nunca mas podría probar los labios que me llamaban de esa forma tan única.

Suspiro. Siempre hago esto: Me pongo a recordar todo el día los momentos que viví con… _el_, y siento como mi alma quiere gritar, llorar y morir. Pero a pesar de todo, siempre me he callado este sufrimiento, no iba a mostrar mis sentimientos con nadie.

—Hola Courtney—

—Hola Gwen —saludo sin animo —¿Terminaste la tarea de ingles?— Solo lo decía para sacar un tema, en realidad no quería hablar con nadie.

—No —respondió simplemente viendo hacia un punto fijo.

—¿Qué miras? —pregunto.

—El parque —dijo ella para después sonreír tenuemente— ¿Te acuerdas el problema que formaste cuando me viste a mí con Duncan?

Sonreí, eso había sido más que otra cosa, gracioso:

_Me había puesto unos jeans negros y una camisa roja escotada, ropa que, según dicho por el, le gustaba como me quedaba. _

_Ese día me iba a ver en el parque con el ¡Un mes de novios! ¿Quien lo diría? incluso con los problemas habíamos salido hacia adelante. _

_Pero mi mundo se derrumbó en el instante que vi como Duncan abrazaba a otra chica y la alzaba dándole vueltas en el aire. En ese momento perdí mi muy poca paciencia, me acerqué y como toda chica que defiende lo que es suyo, reclamé._

—_¡Duncan Parker, explícame ahora mismo que esta pasando! —grité el me miro embobado, la chica también me miro._

—_Hey disul…. —comenzó la pelinegra._

—_Tu no te metas emo de cuarta —dije furiosa, cuando estaba de ese animo decía las cosas sin pensar._

—_Princesa no es lo que pien…_

—_¡No me vengas con ese maldito cliché! —grité, lo único que me faltaba que me viniera con la bendita excusa de "Mi amor, no es lo que parece"_

—_Si lo escucharas… —la chica gótica ya me estaba molestando más de lo que ya estaba. _

—_¡Que no te metas! —le grité, después fijé mi vista hacia Duncan- ¡No puedo creer que tu me hayas echo eso! _

—_Courtney…_

—_Y tanto que me rogaste para que saliéramos…—_

—_¿No crees que deberías Esch…?— _

—_Y para colmo justamente hoy…—_

—_Es que somos…_

—_¡¿Amigos con derechos? No me importan tus excusas —dije dolida en lo mas profunda de mi ser. _

—_¡Somos primos! —gritaron los dos, creo que hace falta explicar que me en ese momento me corté, y mas de una persona curiosa se me quedó mirando con burla, al instante sentí como el calor se me subía a la cara. _

_Resultó ser que Gwen Delani era prima materna de el, la cual se había mudado en un apartamento cerca de aquí, una sorpresa para el, y cuando se enteró dejo de lado lo rudo y la había abrazado… _

Y yo de tonta muriéndome de los celos.

Acabamos riendo juntas.

Y para colmo habíamos terminado siendo amigas, no las mejores pues nuestras personalidades, en cierto punto tan parecidas, y a la vez tan diferentes, chocaban y hacíamos que discutiéramos por cualquier estupidez.

Creo que es era de familia.

Caminamos el resto del camino entre algún que otro comentario, pero la mayoría del tiempo estábamos calladas, por que, bueno, Gwen es Gwen y yo no tenia ganas de hablar mucho que digamos.

Menos cuando la chica que tengo al lado mío me recuerda a el.

Suspiro y levanto la vista.

Error.

Frente nuestro esta la preparatoria, lugar donde lo conocí lo odié, y sobre todo lo amé. Y no solo el edificio me afectaba si no más bien, la parte más alta del mismo.

La azotea…

Un doloroso recuerdo me estaba viniendo a la mente…

—¡Hola Courtney, Gwen! —salgo de mis pensamientos al ver como Bridggete venia corriendo hacia nosotras, al llegar recuperó el aire y sonrió.

—Bridggete no me digas que te quedaste en casa de Geoff otra vez —sonríe Gwen haciendo que Bridggete se sonrojara. No sabía por que, ya todo el mundo sabía que estaban saliendo.

—No… El se quedo en la mía —murmura, sonreí. A ella siempre le había gustado Geoff, pero el era demasiado despistado, no fue sino hace tres meses atrás que habían comenzado a salir, y en realidad parecía, como si hubieran destinado a estar juntos toda la vida.

Entramos juntas al colegio, pero nos separamos al ir a nuestras respectivas clases. Gwen de fue al salón de arte, Bridggete al de economía, y pues a mí me tocaba historia.

Entre en silencio, y, a comparación de cómo lo hacia antes ahora no intervenía en clases, es mas pasaba prácticamente invisible.

Al ver el profesor Maclean no pude evitar acodarme de cómo _el_ pelaba con el profesor verbalmente, y casi siempre ganaba, y cuando no, se quedaba con una cara de shock que siempre me hacia reír.

Las horas pasan lentamente, las palabras que estaban el pizarrón se me hacían cada vez más difíciles de entender y aun más dificultoso de copiar: Como si me pesara el lápiz una tonelada y mis manos se hubieran congelado. Justo en el lugar donde Duncan me había escrito alguna vez "princesa, presta atención" cuando un día estaba realmente aburrida y prefería hablar con el, que copiar.

Me resultaba casi imposible entender lo que el profesor me decía, todo lo que recordaba era el tono de el, llamándome, hablándome, sus gruñidos cuando estaba enojado e inclusive… cuando gemía roncamente en las noches de pasión que habíamos compartida mas de una vez.

En ese momento, me congelé y no supe más de mi.

Solo volví a la realidad cuando Bridggete entró al salón a buscarme.

—¡Courtney! ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? —ella se dirige rápidamente hacia donde yo estoy, y me jala de la muñeca— Ven, vamos a almorzar.

Me levanto si ganas, la verdad hubiera preferido quedarme en ese lugar. En mi banca, que había estado al lado de la suya, siempre fastidiándome, hablándome o quitándome mi cuaderno de apuntes para copiarlo a toda prisa antes que tocaran la campana y se terminara la clase, pues sabía que yo no se lo iba a prestar después…

—Hola, Courtney —me detengo paralizada.

No esa voz, no podía ser.

Subo lentamente la mirada, me encuentro con unos hipnotizantes ojos azules. No, no son los de _el_.

Me detengo con el ceño fruncido ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a saludarme? El ni siquiera tiene el derecho de mirarme, mucho menos dirigirme la palabra.

Siento de repente como cada fibra de mi ser ruega por saltar y matarlo a golpes, como mi mente envía constantemente el impulso de que lo haga y como mis músculos se preparan.

Estoy lista, solo necesito saltar. Soy muy rápida como para que Bridggete o el me detenga.

Y de todas formas, me abstengo de hacerlo.

—…Hola, Justin —finalmente me decido por contestarle, aunque por esas simples dos palabras se distingue fácilmente todo el odio que le tengo.

El me mira, escudriñándome, como si tratara de saber en lo que pienso. Pues bien, si pudiera ya hubiera corrido horrorizado al saber todo lo que pienso de su persona, y es que en realidad no debería estar sorprendido de que piense así de el.

A la final, sigo con mi camino. El no vale ni mi tiempo. Aunque, tampoco valía el suyo…

Bridggete me sigue, con una mueca triste. Sé que siente curiosidad pero no se anima a preguntar, solo por mi bienestar, le agradezco eso.

—¿Sabes, Bridggete? —igual decido contarle como me siento. Para saciar su curiosidad, y para desahogarme, aunque sea un poco— Cada vez que veo a Justin… recuerdo cuanto me hizo sufrir, me llena de rabia y siento que hasta lo podría… matar.

En ese momento me detengo, sorprendida de la intensidad de mis palabras. Desde que ese día ocurrió, me juré tener un odio eterno hacia Justin. Pero matarlo, eso ya era… otro limite, que no sabía si podía superar o no.

_Me encontraba llorando ese día, desolada y sin nadie que me acompañara. Pues la verdad, no quería que nadie me viera en ese estado tan débil y patético. _

_Aunque me estuviera destruyendo por dentro y necesitaba desesperadamente compañía, prefería estar sola en estos momentos. _

_Es decir… ¿Para que estar rodeada de gente ahora? ¿Para que me dijeran que el tal Justin no me merecía? ¿Qué dijeran que el era mas feo que un el trasero de un mandril? ¿O que seguramente después el se arrepintiera de haberme hecho eso? ¿O que debía buscar un verdadero amor? _

_¿De que me servia que me lo dijeran si todo era mentira? _

_Para ese entonces yo pensaba que no merecía a Justin._

_Justin era para mí, la perfección en persona. Desde cada unos de sus malditos cabellos castaños, hasta el dedo gordo del pie derecho. _

_El no se iba a arrepentir. Después de todo, tenía una fila de chicas esperando deseosas que Justin las llamara para salir con el, yo solo había sido una mas. _

_Y yo simplemente, amaba a Justin. Total, desbocada e irreversiblemente. _

—No digas eso —me riñe Bridggete frunciendo el ceño. Raro viniendo de una persona tan relajada como ella— Sabes que el, no hubiera querido eso para ti, por mas…

—Para ese entonces, pensé que nadie podría cambiar lo que yo sentía por el —cambio bruscamente de tema, sonrío amargamente.

—…Si hubo alguien que lo hizo —dijo seriamente Bridggete antes de perderse por el pasillo, al comedor seguramente.

Suspiro, era verdad. Alguien había podido, con mucho tiempo pero casi sin esfuerzo, curar mi corazón y hacer que pudiera volver a sentir.

_Ese mismo día, donde Justin me rompió el corazón, el apareció. _

_Ya me encontraba en mi casa. Cansada de tanto llorar, me había dado una ducha y me encontraba en pijama, lista para pasar una noche auto compadeciéndome comiendo heladote yogurt y viendo tontas películas románticas. _

_Pero cuando comencé a hacer las palomitas, tocaron el timbre. Con desgana fui hasta la sala para abrir, como mis padres había salido a una cena de negocios y mi hermano y mayor a una cita, era la única en la casa. _

_Mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrarme con Duncan. Para ese entonces ya nos habíamos convertido en algo parecido a amigos, pero eso no significaba que se encontrara en la puerta de mi casa a las nueve de la noche y sin haber llamado antes. _

—_Noah no está —dije cortante escondiéndome tras la puerta, recordando que solo llevaba mi pijama color rosa y muy corta. Intenté cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero el con casi nada de esfuerzo logró abrirla y entrar a la casa. _

—_Ya sé que no está, sale esta noche con la loca de Izzy —el rodó los ojos. Después entró a la sala con total familiaridad, sentándose en el sofá de cuero blanco carísimo y montando los pies sobre la mesita de cristal. _

_Lo miré ceñuda yendo frente a el y bajando sus pies de la mesa, después me crucé de brazos. _

—_¿Entonces que haces aquí? —pregunté cortante. _

—_Vine a invitarte a salir —me respondió con naturalidad, yo abrí los ojos y mi boca se quedó graciosamente abierta ¿El, invitándome a salir? Imposible, debía ser una broma. _

—_Ni de chiste, anda… vete para tu casa y déjame en paz —le regañé caminando hacia el tomándolo de la camisa y comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta._

—_Anda… ¿Qué acaso no quieres venir conmigo a ver una buena película en estreno y comer pizza caliente? Me voy a ofender si no aceptas —dijo el haciendo un puchero, en ese momento me detuve. _

—…_¿Con pepperoni? —pregunté volteándole a ver con suspicacia y arqueando una ceja. _

—_Con lo que tú quieras, excepto piña —me prometió sonriendo. _

—_Odio la pizza con piña —murmuré frunciendo el ceño, meditando su propuesta un par de segundos. Luego lo miré, aun con los brazos cruzados y seriamente— Iré a cambiarme. _

El recuerdo hizo que una risa amarga adornara mi rostro. Desde ese día, todo había comenzado.

Y exactamente nueves meses, tres semanas y cuatro días después… todo había terminado.

La sonrisa automáticamente se me borró.

Bajo la mirada mientras contengo tanto el sollozo como las lagrimas que luchan por salir, no lo haría, no lloraría.

Suspiro y acomodándome la mochila al hombro sigo con mi camino. Llego al patio, hacia el área de las mesas. Pero me detengo tras una maquina de refrescos, pues no quiero que nadie me vea.

No quiero que Justin ni su grupo de amigos me vean. Pues no quiero ser el centro de atención de ellos nuevamente. Y por muy gratificante que eso fuera, no me sentía con ganas de rechazarle en la cara y frente a todos, una invitación a comer en su mesa.

Tampoco quiero que me vea "mi club de fan". Esos muchachos de club de ajedrez o matemáticas que suspiraban cada vez que yo pasaba, y hacían cualquier estupidez con tal de llamar mi atención. Francamente, ridículo.

Ni siquiera mis amigos, que están felizmente conversando en una mesa cercana al estacionamiento.

Donde Geoff hace reír a todos, Bridggete que trata de llamar su atención debido a que estaba comenzando a hacer el ridículo frente a todos (Bailando la macarena subido a la mesa) Como Gwen se tapaba la cara llena de vergüenza ajena, y Trent le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda tratando de reconfortarlas, mientras reía nerviosamente.

Doy un paso hacia atrás.

No me creo tan egoísta como para ofuscar su felicidad.

Hago una media vuelta y comienzo a caminar de nuevo hacia los pasillos del salón, prefiero comer sola la verdad.

Pero hasta de comenzar a subir las escaleras, veo los casilleros. Trago duro mientras retrocedo un paso, los recuerdos era tan vividos…

_¿Quién lo diría? Todos, excepto yo. _

_Lo que yo tanto había negado, finalmente había ocurrido._

_Justo en la cafetería, frente a todos. El con un ramo de Flores rojas y un gran oso de peluche color blanco con un moño y un corazón rojo. El me miraba con sus ojos irradiando felicidad y sonriendo como nunca. _

_Así es, Justin se había arrepentido y quería volver conmigo. _

_Por supuesto le dije que no. Con una sonrisa igual de radiante que la de el, solo para que se llenara de esperanzas y después arrebatársela. _

_Como el mes las quitó a mí. Dulce, dulce y fría venganza. _

_Después como si nada me di media vuelta, con intención de ir a los laboratorios donde debía de recoger unas muestras para un trabajo de química. _

_El era persistente, debía reconocerlo. Me siguió. _

—_Pero Courtney… ¿Qué no entiendes que yo no te amo? —en ese momento, me detuve. Me volteé a verlo sorprendida, sus palabras me habían dejado anonadada. _

_Luego simplemente afilé la mirada, no dejaría que jugara conmigo nuevamente. _

—_¿Tu me amas? —pregunté acercándome— No querido, tu no sabes lo que es el amor…_

—_¡Claro que si! —me gritó— Es lo que siento cada vez que estoy contigo, cuando te veo, cuando pienso en ti…_

_Se fue acercando a cada palabra, tomando mis manos en el proceso. Traté de quitarme sus manos de encima, con poco éxito. _

—_Courtney, yo te quiero… ¡Entiéndelo por favor! —me miró suplicante. Suspiré, tendría que hacerlo al viejo método. _

—_Si Justin, si entiendo… —asentí lentamente con la cabeza, luego lo miré directo a los ojos— Pero yo ya no te a mi a ti, es hora que tu me entiendas._

_Debía de hacerlo, debía de entender. Y también sufrir, lo que yo había sufrido por el. _

—… _Es por Duncan ¿verdad? —me preguntó lentamente. Como no respondí al instante, enfureció. Tomando mis brazos con fuerza, me batuqueó— ¿VERDAD? ¿Es por el maldito de mi primo? ¡respóndeme!_

_Me apretó con fuerza, haciendo que sintiera dolor, yo lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. _

—_Yo a Duncan lo amo —le confesé. _

—_¡NO! —negó con la cabeza— No, tu no lo puede amar a ese, a ese… ¡Maldito! ¡No! No te dejare que estés con mi primo ¡Nunca! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Nunca! _

_En ese momento, no pude más. Con todas las fuerzas que pude reunir, me pude zafar de sus brazos y cruzarle la cara de una sonara y fuerte bofetada, lo suficiente para dejarle la cara volteada. _

_El giró su cara lentamente, con la mano en la mejilla y visiblemente ofendido. _

—_Tu no me amas —le dije nuevamente, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza— No sabes lo que es el amor, y nunca lo sabrás… solo eres un ser egoísta y sucio. _

_Justin abrió los ojos sorprendido, y en parte dolido también por lo que dije. _

_Sin dejar que se recuperara del insulto y que dijera otra cosa mas, eché a correr escaleras arriba, sintiendo mis ojos enjuagarse por las lagrimas que amenazaban salir. _

Sin darme cuenta, esas últimas acciones yo las estaba volviendo a repetir. Ahora, me encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad escaleras arriba.

No podía, no podía más.

Este dolor era demasiado, me estaba consumiendo de a poco.

No me importó cuando me tropecé con el profesor de biología, tampoco cuando caí de bruces en pleno segundos piso, ni siquiera cuando mi mochila junto con todas mis cosas salió volando cuando di bruscamente vuelta en el pasillo.

Necesitaba desesperadamente correr y desahogarme. Si no lo hacia, colapsaría de seguro.

Al final caigo, nuevamente de rodilla. Tengo la cabeza agacha, las mejilla sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y mi cabello revuelto en todas direcciones, no me importa.

Jadeo fuertemente, recuperando el aire perdido. Levantó la mirada y…

Es la azotea.

Trago en seco, los recuerdos vienen a mí y mis lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por mis mejillas sin parar.

—No… no por favor —susurro apretando los puños con fuerza, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de suprimir esos momentos en mi vida, que tanto daño me habían causado.

Pero es inevitable, de repente… me siento solo espectadora de este panorama y veo como si figuras imaginarias estuviera reproduciendo la escena para mí, y solo para mí.

_Sonó la campana de fin de clases, y lo primero que hice, fue recoger mis cosas e ir corriendo hacia la azotea. Habíamos acordando ese día juntarnos en la azotea, para tirar globos de agua a las personas que caminaba por ahí imprudentemente. _

_Una cita como cualquier otra._

_Tenía los brazos apoyados en la barandilla de seguridad, esperándolo como de costumbre. A Ese considerado nunca le importaba hacerme perder el tiempo, y siempre llegaba tarde. _

_Por eso me extrañó, que solo cinco minutos después de haber llegado, ya la puerta se estuviera abriendo. Mi sorpresa fue al ver a Justin entrando, no Duncan. _

—_¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar, aun sorprendida. Aun más al ver su mirada furibunda y su aspecto francamente deplorable. _

—_¿Yo que hago aquí? —preguntó arqueando una ceja, antes de reír desquiciadamente. Tuve que aceptarlo, esa risa me dio miedo— ¿Tu que haces aquí?_

_Comenzó a caminar hacia mí, yo estaba paralizada. Y de no haberlo estado, de todas maneras, no me hubiera podido mover mucho, puesto que estaba contra la barandilla de seguridad. _

_El volvió a reír. _

—_¡Ah ya sé! ¿Esperando a mí primo Duncan, verdad? —no respondí, eso seguramente lo enfureció— ¡Respóndeme, maldición! _

—_Si, si… ¡Estoy esperando a Duncan, mi novio! Con quien llevo felizmente nueve meses ¿Satisfecho? —le grité a la cara. Fue un grave error. _

_De repente, en un movimiento muy rápido para mis ojos, me sujetó de la garganta con fuerza, levantándome unos centímetros por encima del suelo._

_Con esfuerzo, levanté mis manos y la puse alrededor de su muñeca tratando de que aflojara el agarre, me estaba asfixiando. _

—_Te dije, que no te dejaría estar con mi primo —amenazó, bajé la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos. No lo reconocí, la furia y los celos lo estaban cegando. _

—_Ju… Justin por favor —supliqué, casi sin aliento —es… este no eres tu, reacciona… por favor, deja estos celos… te estás volviendo loco. _

_El no pareció escucharme. Cerré los ojos sintiendo como mis pulmones comenzaban a pedir desesperadamente oxigeno._

_Por suerte escuché como abrían la puerta nuevamente. _

—_¡Suéltala Justin! —era Duncan. Volteé levemente la mirada para poder verlo sollocé. _

_Justin me soltó bruscamente haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo, me sujeté el cuello adolorido y comencé a toser para intentar recuperar el aire perdido. _

—_A ti te quería ver, miserable traidor —dijo con asco, viendo con puro odio a Duncan, se fue acercando a el— tu y Courtney pagaran por haberme traicionado. _

_Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Duncan. El se mostraba enojado, casi furioso y temblaba por la cólera, pero al escuchar las palabras de Justin abrió los ojos y pareció calmarse levemente. _

_Dio unos pasos hacia su primo, alzando las manos en son de paz. ¡Ahora no era momento para ser cordial! Pero a pesar de todo, tuve que entenderlo, esa su familia, no podía machacarlo a golpes como si nada._

—_No Justin, no es así —trató de explicar, pero Justin no estaba para entender de razones. Inmediatamente se abalanzó contra el. _

_En ese momento comenzó una pelea, donde los puñetazos patadas y sobre todos groserías y maldiciones salían a la luz. _

_Al parecer, el que Justin hubiera atacado cuando Duncan ni siquiera pensaba en pelear, había logrado descarriarlo. Porque estaba peleando, como si fuera su mayor enemigo._

_No dejaba ni respirar a Justin cuando otro puñetazo le venía a la cara o le pateaba el estomago. _

_Cuando lo dejaba caer al suelo, era para levantarlo con casi nada de esfuerzo y lanzarlo poco más lejos. Y si no, era para patearle al cara o el estomago. _

_Era obvia quien iba a ganar. Aunque Justin seguía levantándose y asestaba uno que otro puñetazo a Duncan, obviamente estaba en una peor situaron que la de el. _

_La sangre comenzó a surgir poco después del inicio de la pelea. Eso si que me incapacitó para hacer nada, le tenía miedo a la sangra.  
_

_Los miré. Justin tenía la cara llena de moretones, y Duncan… estaban sangrando por el torso. Si continuaba así, se iban a matar._

_Solo pude atinar para gritar. _

—_¡BASTA! —mi voz, inaudible para mi… si la escucharon los demás, solo Duncan en realidad. _

_En el momento en que grité, Duncan se distrajo, desviando su atención hacia mi y Justin aprovechó ese momento para empujarlo con fuerza, cosa que causó que Duncan cayera de la azotea. _

_La escena se repitió lentamente en mi mente. Solo pudiendo captar la mirada primero preocupada y luego sorprendida de Duncan, y el odio que irradiaba los ojos de Justin. _

—_¡No! —todo después ocurrió demasiado rápido. Solo me encontré corriendo en donde había estado Duncan hace solo un segundo atrás, con la absurda esperanza de poder tomarlo de la mano y salvarlo._

_Obviamente, no llegué a tiempo. Solo pude ver llegar a ver la caída en el vacío de Duncan, hasta llegar al suelo y… morir. _

—…_¿Qué he hecho? —preguntó Justin, al parecer dándose cuenta del error que había cometido, ahora era un asesinos, y lo que era peor… de su propia sangre. _

_Me volteé lentamente, colocándome un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Suspiré, subí la mirada… vi a Justin con una mirada que irradiaba odio y frialdad pura._

—_Lo has matado —le dije, mi tono de voz no cambió, no gritaba ni tampoco susurraba: estaba hablando con normalidad. Salvó que, tras esas palabras, se escuchaba la verdadera amenaza._

—_No —el negó con la cabeza lentamente, se llevó la mano al cabello y retrocedía, hasta voltearse y echar a correr. _

Nadie nunca supo la persona que asesinó a Duncan tan horriblemente. Tampoco la causa, ni siquiera una leve sospecha.

No se imaginaban que su propio primo había sido el asesino, todo por celos infundados y una furia ciega. Tampoco sabían que Duncan había muerto por proteger a la persona que mas había amado, y que ella también lo había amado.

Pero eso cambiaria, hoy.

Me levantó, sin secarlas lagrimas que aun bañan mi cara. Me meto una mano al bolsillo de mi chaqueta, sacando una carta… carta que tenía las pruebas que inculpaban a Justin del crimen.

La dejo en el medio del suelo. Luego paso de ella, y sigo con mi camino, quitándome la chaqueta en el proceso.

Apoyo mis manos en la barandilla y miro hacia abajo. Siento como se me va el alma al recordar rápidamente todos los momentos que había vivido con Duncan, sobre todo uno en particular:

—_Te amo, princesa —me dijo dulcemente al oído abrazándome con fuerza, antes que los policías los obligaran a despegarse de mí y colocaban sus manos tras su espalda, poniéndoles unas esposas en el procesos. Mi padre sonreía mirando la escena_

Esas palabras, nunca se las devolví, nunca le había dicho lo que yo sentía.

Trago en seco, miro hacia abajo una vez más, y me decido. Apoyando mis manos en las barandillas, hago presión y de un ágil salto estoy en el borde de la misma, en un delicado equilibro que por cualquier cosa, se podría romper, y por lo tanto yo caer…

—Yo también te amo… Duncan —digo al aire, el viento revolotea mi cabello oportunamente y una lágrima sale de mi ojo.

Es la última acción que realizó antes de tirare al vacío.

Al fin íbamos estar el y yo, o mejor dicho… Duncan y yo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Hace tiempo que no me veian mucho por aqui, neh? n.n **

**Parece como si hubiera sido hace apenas un mes y medio que publique mi realitty *recordando***

**Lectoras: FUE HACE UN MES Y MEDIO **

**oh, cierto n.n!**

**Lo siento chicas, he estado atareada con las cosas de la casa, colegiol y mi tesis... sin mencionar mi graduacion que viene cerca de dos meses O_O**

**quien diria, hace tres yo pensaba que nunca iba a llegar ese momento xDD **

**Bien, bien... el fic: **

**Fue inspirado de otro fanfic que lei hace dos años, cuyo nombre no me acuerdo O_O... total que me dio la idea de hacer esta historia dramatica, muy a lo yo xD**

**que les puedo decir? hace mucho que no veia algo de DxC que me llamara en el forum, y un dia viendo mis coumentos encontre este archivo que habia inciado pero nunca finalizado desde hace dos años... la motivacion requerida, editar lo que tenia escrito y tres dias terminado esto y aqui esta n.n**

**Que les parece? Una vista de una Courtney deprimida con un vision algo oscura del munda y su vida, con un odio hacia Justin su antiguo amor, y un fuerte amor hacia Duncan que murio salvandola n.n **

**Conmovedor, neh?**

**bueno, bueno... mejor de dejo de decir tantas tonterias y les pido los acotumbrado comentarios que me sirven para vivir, comer, ser feliz, estudiar,. jugar, salir, tener un pony, escribir, dibujar, gana la loteria**

**neh, me voy n.n **


End file.
